Stephanie
This article is about the resident of LazyTown. For Stephanie Koyano, see Green Proton. How Stephanie joined the Tourney Stephanie’s rematch with Robbie Rotten was fierce, and though victorious, she was utterly exhausted, leaving him unable to continue the Lazy Tournament. Unable to collect any prize money from the last tournament, Stephanie, who was already burdened by her mountain of debt, learns that the Smash Bros. Tourney will be held soon. Believing that if she won the tournament, she could finally say goodbye to his loan troubles, Stephanie deeply thought about ways to increase her chances of winning—participating on her own was out of the question. If she could assemble a team with someone, her chances of winning the prize money would greatly increase. And so she went over his plan with her best friend Sportacus. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Dances in place. After the announcer calls her name Stephanie does two kicks and says as the camera zooms, "And they all lived happily ever after." Special Attacks Punch and Kick Combo (Neutral) Stephanie does two punches forward then a kick. Cartwheel Kick (Side) Stephanie does a cartwheel then kicks her opponent in the chest. Lazy Hammer (Up) Stephanie jumps into the air and hammers her right fist down. The Down Low (Down) Stephanie does a low punch then a low kick. Angry Truck (Hyper Smash) Stephanie charges her powers and yells "HE'S ASLEEP AGAIN!!!" She then does calls upon a pickup truck that takes the opponent away with a Star KO scream. Stephanie says "That's enough!" and a life is taken from the stock. Double Bash (Final Smash) Stephanie trips her foot. If she connects, the opponent is tripped, and tries to get up, but Stephanie stamps her foot on the prey making him/her "kneel". As she does this, Stephanie says, "HE'S ASLEEP AGAIN!!!" As the opponent tries again to get up, Stephanie bashes her head, knocking the opponent away. Victory Animations #Stephanie does two kicks then says "FOREVER?!?! That's a long time!". #*Stephanie does two kicks then says "You DARE to call me a ghost?!". (Xiaoyu victories only) #*Stephanie does two kicks then says "The Mario Bros. are defeated!". (Mario/Luigi victories only) #Stephanie throws off her clothes then she takes out a cellphone saying "Get the scanner and press the button, get us outta here!". #*Stephanie throws off her clothes then she takes out a cellphone saying "Get Sportacus to a hospital, posthaste!". (Sportacus victories only) #*Stephanie throws off her clothes then she takes out a cellphone saying "Heihachi Mishima is down, I shall now be the new Mishima Zaibatsu owner.". (Heihachi victories only) #Stephanie starts with her arms crossed over each other, then pulls them down to her sides and says "You could be the Big Bad Wolf.". #*Stephanie starts with her arms crossed over each other, then pulls them down to her sides and says "That's your last match, Robbie Rotten!". (Robbie Rotten victories only) #*Stephanie starts with her arms crossed over each other, then pulls them down to her sides and says "Ronnie Raymond's flames have burned out at last!". (Firestorm victories only) On-Screen Appearance Stephanie jumps down and does one kick saying "Why don't we play like we're in the story?" before assuming her fight stance. Special Quotes *Do you think this is a good idea? (When fighting Xiaoyu or Firestorm) *Um, what if we want to come out?! (When fighting Alisa or Heihachi) *So, what should we do first? (When fighting Kazuya) *I'm gonna get a sticker in my energy book for dancing, that's a lot of movement! (When fighting Lex Luthor) *But you don't get any energy points with candy. (When fighting Mario, Luigi, Reshiram, or Zekrom) *Sorry to do this, Sportacus. (When fighting Sportacus) *Sportacus and I always win! And I'm not gonna let you spoil it! (When fighting Robbie Rotten) Trivia *Stephanie shares her French voice actress with Ling Xiaoyu, Eliza, Peg, Tyrone Conroy, Baby Bop, Leixia, Hualin, Sabrina, and Toodee. *Stephanie's quotes in the Super Smash Bros. Tourney series are a mix of her quotes from various LazyTown episodes and some original quotes. *Stephanie slept in many episodes of LazyTown, but the first time she snored wasn't until the Super Smash Bros. Tourney series. *Stephanie is one of the few girls to throw off their own clothes in a victory pose despite being in an E-rated game; in Stephanie's case, the second victory pose. She is also the only kid's show character to do this. *Stephanie and her best friend are available from the beginning, but Robbie Rotten must be unlocked before being used. *Stephanie's rival in the first game is Firestorm from the DC Universe. Stephanie's default rival in the second game is Ryoko from Tenchi Muyo! and her second rival is Combot from Tekken. Category:LazyTown characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney